narutonaruko
by yoichi-san
Summary: et si mikoto et kushina  les mères de naruto et sasuke avaient fait des faux jumeaux ?


**Naruto/naruko **

_Donc on reprends tout depuis le début naruto vient de naître et kyubi attaque Konoha mais -parce qu'il y a toujours un mais - imaginons rien qu'un instant que kushina et mikoto ait été enceinte de faux jumeaux un garçon et une fille voila comment l'histoire de naruto se passerait._

Naruto et naruko Uzumaki se préparaient activement ils étaient en retard pour l'académie enfin surtout naruto, naruko ne faisant que l'attendre. Bien qu'ils ne soient que faux jumeaux ils se ressemblaient énormément ayant tous les deux les cheveux blond et les yeux bleus azur, avec trois cicatrices au niveau des joues. Là où il y avait des différences c'était aux niveaux scolaire et comportement :elle était gentille et douce ne se faisant pas trop remarquer mais pas oublier non plus, et avait de très bon résultats, naruto lui faisait toujours le pitre, mais elle savait bien que c'était uniquement pour se faire remarquer pour avoir de l'affection et elle aussi en ayant besoin elle devait bien avouer que quand son frère lui expliquait un nouveau plan de blague elle se laissait prendre au jeu bien volontiers . Bien sur, pendant qu'il faisait ses blagues elle s'occupait des devoirs pour eux deux. La vie était dure pour deux orphelins alors il fallait bien s'entraider. On Toqua à la porte la faisant sortir de ses pensées, elle alla ouvrir, et reconnu sans peine leurs meilleurs amis respectifs: sasuke et kyoshi Uchiwa . Eux aussi se ressemblaient énormément tous deux brun aux yeux noirs ils avaient par contre le même caractère bien que kyoshi était un peu plus sociable. Elle soupira puis les laissant entrer elle cria à son frère de se dépêcher. Au bout de 5 minutes il (naruto) était prêt et ils (naruto naruko sasuke et kyoshi) descendaient dans la rue courant pour arriver à l'heure. Bien qu'ils soient arrivé juste à l'heure les deux uchiwa furent entouré par une bande de jeunes filles en chaleur croyant s'attirer les faveurs de sasuke alors qu'elles ne faisaient que l'ennuyer malgré tout il remarqua naruto qui entraînait naruko dans un coin tranquille que même eux (sasuke et sa sœur)n'avait pu découvrir tellement les blonds l'avaient bien caché.

**Le soir **

Naruko était terriblement inquiète son frère n'avait pas réapparu depuis la fin de l'examen ou il avait été le seul recalé. Elle comprenait qu'il avait besoin d'être seul un moment mais la c'était trop long pour être naturel. Heureusement que kyoshi et sasuke étaient resté avec elle sinon elle serait devenue folle . Ce ne fut que vers 22h qu'il rentra la tête baissé et la mine défaite.

-que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda sasuke son inquiétude perçant un peu dans sa voix

-euh eh bien je….. j'aimerais parler un peu seul avec ma sœur

-d'accord tu ….tu nous le diras demain ok ?

-hum je verrais c'est assez personnel dit-il d'une petite voix

-ok a plus déclara kyoshi quittant l'appartement a contre cœur accompagner de son frère qui lui partait presque a reculons (dites moi sasuke il est pas un peu ooc ? Si hein ? )

Il lui raconta alors sa soirée n'omettant aucun détails. Sa sœur eut un peu de mal à le croire mais il finit par la convaincre et comme il l'attendait de sa part elle haussa les épaules et dit « la vie est déjà dure pour nous deux alors je n'ose pas imaginer si je serais pas là, tu mangerais des ramens matin midi et soir ». Il firent une nuit blanche se disputant pour savoir si il le dirait ou non au deux uchiwa. Naruto refusa clairement ayant peur qu'il ne l'acceptent pas et les détestent par sa faute, alors que sa sœur soutenait qu'ils comprendraient, qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi bête que ces cretins d'adulte. Finalement il fut convenu de d'abord les tester et après et de réagir en conséquence. Le lendemain, ils firent comme d'habitude puis attendirent les deux bruns qui ne tardèrent pas, tout deux très inquiet vis-à- vis de naruto.

-salut vous deux sa va ? Demanda sasuke sa question se posait surtout à naruto

-en fait … naruko a quelque chose a vous dire .

-eh ben voila on connait quelqu'un qui… qui as un démon dans … en lui et en fait on sait pas trop comment réagir. Vous auriez pas des conseil à nous donnez ?

-est-ce que ce démon s'appellerait itachi ?demanda kyoshi d'une voix froide

-non répondit naruto surpris

-alors vous pouvez … commença sasuke

-être amis avec lui termina kyoshi

-pourquoi ? Demanda incrédule naruto

-allons naruto tout le monde connait l'histoire du clan maudit - désolé mais c'est comme ca qu'on dit- des uchiwa

-tu oublie que moi personne me parle lui rappela son frère

-ah oui c'est vrai dit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres de gène. Bon voila quand sasuke et sa sœur avaient à peine 8 ans leur frère itachi tua sans aucun état d'âme tout les membres de sa famille sauf sasuke et kyoshi qui étaient partit s'entraîner.

Non contesta kyoshi

-pardon demanda naruko peu habitué à se faire contredire

-sasuke était partit avant moi et…..

-j'ai vu mon frère, il m'a dit de vivre car nous étions trop faible pour être digne d'intérêt

-bon on est arrivé alors on va vous laissez

-trop déprimé ? Supposa naruto

-naru réfléchi un peu si on te rappelait le pire souvenir de ta vie tu serait heureux toi ?

- Bien sur que non donc…..

-donc? demanda kyoshi

-donc vous rentrez avec nous c'est sa ?demanda sasuke assez amusé par le manque de perspicacité de sa sœur

-bien sur on va pas vous laissez seul alors que vous êtes triste se serait dégeulasse

-NARUTO cria sa sœur indignée par son langage

-quand ils furent interrompus par un son plus que surprenant à la limite du terrifiant - et ne regardez pas si c'est la fin du monde c'est juste pour l'histoire- sasuke et kyoshi étaient mort de rire.

-vous allez bien ? Demanda naruko pleine de compassion

-oui oui c'est juste vous êtes trop drôle à vous battre =') rigola sasuke

- ah ah ah très drôle ironisa naruko assez vexée

-oui tu as raison

Après cette phrase kyoshi et sasuke ne dirent plus un mot laissant les deux blonds faire la conversation bien qu'ils avaient bien remarqué que leur amis étaient mal à l'aise et se promirent de les questionner .

- alors qu'Est-ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda sasuke d'un ton abrupte faisant sursauter sa sœur et ses amis.

-de …. De quoi parle tu ? Bégaya naruto

-ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi je sais que vous nous cachez quelque chose sa se voit comme le nez au milieux du visage. Déclara la brune agacée.

-bon écoutez vous vous souvenez de la fois ou …commença naruko

-arrête l'interrompit naruto c'est à moi de leur dire sinon je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans la glace

La blonde hocha de la tête puis alla s'asseoir sur le canapé face à son frère c'est en étant sur d'avoir toute l'attention de ses amis qu'il commença son récit. A la fin sasuke et kyoshi étaient bouche bée ils n'auraient cru que naruto avait kyubi en lui. Il était si gentil, souriant, charismatique et un mot comme en cent il était solaire. Ils l'observèrent un moment avant de faire le lien avec leur conversation du matin.

-alors demanda doucement naruko brisant le silence

-eh bien comment dire …. S'amusa kyoshi vous voulez dormir ici ou chez vous ?….

-dans la chambre d'amis ou avec nous ? Redemanda sasuke

- tu rigole on va pas vous embêtez plus que ca hein naruko ? Protesta naruto gêné

-vous ne comprenez pas ceux qui nous embête c'est les idiot qui croient s'attirer notre sympathie en nous collant vous vous ne nous dérangerez jamais

-en plus faudra bien vous y habituez vous que vous venez vivre chez nous

-PARDON ?crièrent les deux Uzumaki en même temps

Sa sœur le regarda étrangement pendant quelques temps avant de hausser les épaules et de rentrer dans la cuisine. Il soupira et leur expliqua que des gens plus bête que les autres pourrait sans doute s'en prendre à eux quand ils rentraient chez eux. À ces mots naruko et naruto ne pipèrent mot mais les regards qu'il échangèrent, alarmèrent l' uchiwa. Ils parlèrent un moment puis se séparèrent naruko et sasuke prenant le chemin des blonds et naruto rentrant dans leur nouveaux « chez eux » raconter les dernières nouvelles à kyoshi.

Quelques heures plus tard ils avaient fini de déménager la plupart des affaires des jumeaux blonds. Épuisée par cette journée ils mangèrent rapidement puis allèrent ce coucher dans leurs chambres (naruto et sa sœur venaient souvent dormir chez eux) .

**Le lendemain **

Sasuke se réveilla assez tôt ce matin, c'était à son tour de faire le petit déjeuner et de préparer les bentos. Ceci fait il alla réveiller les autres , puis quand tous furent prêt ils partirent vers l'école pour leur réunion d'information. Quand ils arrivèrent les élèves se mirent à les regarder et à parler entre eux ce qui les interpella ce n'était pas arrivé depuis des années. Les deux blonds en eurent assez et tirant leurs amis derrière eux il allèrent demander à la seule fille assez discrète de leur classe .

-dis hinata qu'Est-ce qui se passe ?

-hum… eh bien na …naruto-Kun il y a une rumeur qui dit que toi …toi et ta sœur vous seriez allez vivre chez sasuke-San et kyoshi-San. répondit-elle en rougissant et en jouant avec ses doigts ce qui agace prodigieusement le petit brun

-eh bien les nouvelles vont vite ^^' oui moi et naruko ont va habiter chez sasuke et sa sœur

-taisez vous ca commence les prévient kyoshi

-bien d'abord félicitation à tous pour avoir réussi votre examen cela prouve que vous n'êtes plus des enfants ensuite nous allons vous répartir par équipe de 3 pour pouvoir mieux vous entraîner (j'invente là je sais plus ce qu'il dit) pour qu'il n'y ait pas de problème nous avons déjà répartit les équipes alors équipe n° 1 : sasute Yoshino, bunta yoshio et masashi ling etc.… équipe n° 7 naruto Uzumaki sasuke uchiwa et …. Sakura haruno (on change pas une équipe qui gagne ) équipe 8 hinata hyuga naruko Uzumaki et kyoshi uchiwa (non Kiba et Shino ne sont pas mort ils sont juste tout petit ) équipe 9 neji hyuga tenten et rock Lee équipe 10 ino Yamanaka choji akimichi et shikamaru Nara. Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à 13h après vous reviendrez ici vos maître viendrons vous chercher.

Tous partirent seuls restèrent les deux familles dont les illusions avaient été détruite dès que iruka -sensei avait déclaré qu'ils ne seraient que 3 .

-bon c'est pas si grave que sa au moins on vit ensemble et en plus sasuke et naruto sont sur de se voir tout le temps

-arrête de mentir tu sais bien qu'on c'est jamais quitté depuis le massacre

-oui mais les temps change et il faut changer avec. On a pas le choix déclara naruto avec philosophie

-naruto tu sais dire des choses aussi intelligente je suis impressionnée railla sa sœur

-NON mais comment ose tu parler ainsi à ton grand frère ?

-GRAND FRERE ! T'ES NE A PEINE 2 MINUTES AVANT MOI !

Alors que naruto allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer il se fit couper l'herbe sous le pied par une kyoshi ne voulant pas gâcher son déjeuner. Honteux sachant que ce serait peut être le dernier qu'ils partagerait il se rassit calmement aux coté de sasuke .

Un quart d'heure plus tard ils repartirent tranquillement dans leur salle de classe et bavardèrent jusqu'au départ des deux filles .

**Un an plus tard **

Malgré le peu qu'ils pouvaient s'accorder sasuke naruto kyoshi et naruko était toujours aussi proches. Malgré cela l'inévitable ne put être évité et après un dur combat contre itachi qui voulait kidnapper les jumeaux Uzumaki fini à l'hôpital. Quelques jours plus tard il fit part à sa sœur de son désir de déserter Konoha avec elle et leurs amis. Suite à cette nouvelle elle partit en direction de chez eux tout en réfléchissant à la réaction de leur amis suite à leur départ car elle le savait malgré son attachement à Konoha elle le suivrait.

- QUOI ? Hurla naruto et naruko

-sasuke et moi partiront de Konoha dans quelque semaines répéta kyoshi

-mais enfin pourquoi ? Demanda naruko choquée

-sasuke a perdu contre itachi et trouve qu'il ne progresse pas assez vite donc nous partiront rejoindre orochimaru le temps de devenir vraiment très fort.

- MAIS POURQUOI CHEZ CET IMMONDE SERPENT ? Éructa le blond

-je ne sais pas !

-et toi ? Pourquoi rejoins tu orochimaru ? Tu n'es pas à la recherche de puissance non ?

-non , mais vous savez même si sa va être dur si vous ne venez pas avec nous on seras toujours tout les deux alors que si je ne viens pas il seras tout seul et sa on ne la jamais été. Vous comprenez ? Déclara -t- elle avec un pauvre sourire

-nous comprenons dit doucement mais laisse nous du temps pour réfléchir votre proposition

-pour moi c'est tout réfléchi je reste je veut devenir hokage

Sa sœur soupira discrètement puis s'isola dans sa chambre pour réfléchir suivit de son frère qui tentait de la convaincre de ne plus y penser et de réfléchir. Laissant kyoshi désemparée.

**Un semaine plus tard **

Sasuke pouvait enfin sortir de l'hôpital . C'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il rentrât chez eux , il fut surpris de découvrir 4 sacs dans l'entrée près de ses amis.

-hein ? Dit - il avec intelligence

-ils viennent avec nous. ^^ c'est pas génial ? L'informa sa sœur qui venait d'arriver

-euh oui ! Bredouilla -t-il on part cette nuit déclara -t- il en se reprenant

-ok!

**vingt ans plus tard **

Naruko soupira vingt ans qu'il étaient partis et voila ou il en était arrivé: ils avaient crées un nouveau village qui s'appelait : kyubi no kuni. D'un commun accord naruto en était devenu l'unique kyukage et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre il avait fait la paix avec Konoha . Elle se tourna vers les deux héros du jour. sasuke et son frère avait bien changé il avait grandis et s'était embellis grâce au missions. Et malgré ce qu'ils disaient quand ils étaient jeune ils étaient rapidement tombé sous le charme l'un de l'autre.

-tu te rappelle quand sasuke lui a demander

-oh que oui ! Déclara -t- elle en éclatant de rire se récoltant quelque regards noir aux passage

**Flash back **

Cela faisait 6 mois qu'ils étaient partis. Ils avaient décidé de faire une pause dans une grotte et parlaient de tout et de rien enfin surtout naruto et naruko, sasuke et kyoshi comme à leur habitude gardaient le silence. Quand tout à coup sasuke dit :

- sors avec moi !

Ce n'était même pas une question pas une requête plutôt un ordre au quel il fallait obéir

-je n'ai pas à obéir à tes ordres

-bien dans deux jours on part déclara t- il en se levant

Le lendemain naruto retrouvais un bouquet composé de 101 roses rouges, ce dernier bien que ravi ne laissa rien paraitre et laissa sasuke lui faire la cour sous les yeux attendrie de leur sœur. Malgré tout kyoshi était inquiète pas pour son frère: elle connaissait très bien naruto après tout ; non ce dont elle avait peur c'est que son frère abandonne. Elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'il n'était pas le monstre sans cœur que tout le monde voyait, elle savait qu'il était très sensible. A peine fit-elle part de ses inquiétude à naruto que ce naruto appelait son ami…. Pour l'embrasser a pleine bouche.

**Fin flash back **

-dis moi je me suis toujours demandé si il l'a embrassé c'est parce que tu lui as parlé ou il en avait envi depuis longtemps ?

-il en avait envi depuis longtemps tu devrait le connaitre il fait tout pour ses amis mais il veut aussi …..

-qu'on le reconnaisse à sa juste valeur je vois il voulait juste voir jusqu'ou sasuke pourrait aller pour lui

-hum ton frère c'est quand même bien débrouillé

-en tout cas la demande en mariage et le mariage était beaucoup plus romantique que celle la

-oh oui je m'en souviens encore

**Flash back **

Cela 4 ans qu'ils étaient partit de Konoha. Ils avaient commencé fondé leur futur village. L'emplacement avait été trouvé par les filles qui voulaient un endroit romantique. Et pour l'être, il l'était : une cascade d'eau se trouvait au fond s'éparant le village en deux, il était caché par une foret d'hêtres. En amont se trouvait un saule pleureur avec des roseaux parsemé le long de la rive. Ce jour là sasuke et naruto avait décidé de faire un pique nique en haut de cascade. Et par manque de chance il s'était retrouvé obligé de s'abriter sous l'arbre coincé par la pluie. Ce fut a ce moment que sasuke fit sa demande. Le lendemain naruto rentra chez eux avec une bague surmonté d'un saphir jaune en forme de soleil.

**Fin flash back**

**Flash back du mariage**

Cela se passait dans le village du renard qui avait littéralement recouvert de banderole disant « joyeux mariage » ou encore montrant des dessins de bols de ramens. Devant la cascade il y avait un autel devant deux rangés de banc ou était assis tout les habitants du village plus leur amis Sakura, kakashi, hinata, Lee, neji tenten temari kankuro et gaara invité par naruto mais à la condition de ne jamais révéler ou se trouvait le village. Sasuke avait même utilisé une technique ninjutsu pour les tuer si jamais ils laissaient filtrer une information sauf gaara en qui naruto avait toute confiance et sasuke avait plutôt confiance dans son visage inexpressif.

Naruto attendait son futur époux auprès du père quand soudain la musique retentit et il apparut accompagné de kakashi.

-magnifique ne put s'empêcher de penser naruto en détaillant sasuke, faisant écho aux pensée de tout les invité ils avaient raison sasuke était vraiment magnifique dans un smoking blanc faisant ressortir la blancheur et contrastant avec ses cheveux noir et ses yeux onyx. Mais ces dernier ne pouvait pas lâcher son futur époux des yeux, il était lui aussi éblouissant dans son smoking noir faisant ressortir sa chevelure blonde aussi claire que le soleil et ses yeux aussi profond que les cieux.

Pendant toute la cérémonie naruto n'eut d'yeux que pour sasuke qui était dans le même état. Ils s'embrasèrent passionnément oubliant le monde autour d'eux.

**Fin flash du mariage **

Enfin ce n'était pas pour eux qu'ils étaient tous réuni mais pour tout les autres . Aujourd'hui la guerre opposant Konoha , Suna, akatsuki et kyubi (no kuni) à orochimaru venait de prendre fin au prix de nombreuse vie ninja et civils. Une nouvelle ère commençait : une ère de paix. Elle sourit enfin une nouvelle vie commençait, une vie sans peur et sans haine entouré par l'amour de nos amis et de notre famille pensa-t-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de kyoshi tandis que naruto et sasuke s'embrassait fougueusement heureux d'être en vie.


End file.
